The Twins Jinchuuriki
by Aldy Kusnady
Summary: Naruto pergi dari desa untuk mengembara dengan alasan ingin melupakan cinta yang tumbuh pada adiknya itu, dia tahu itu hubungan terlarang. Tapi, apa terjadi saat dirinya kembali kedesa setelah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pengembaraannya?


**Icha-Icha Paradise The Series**

 **The Twins Jinchuuriki**

 **Summary:**

Naruto pergi dari desa untuk mengembara dengan alasan ingin melupakan cinta yang tumbuh pada adiknya itu, dia tahu itu hubungan terlarang. Tapi, apa terjadi saat dirinya kembali kedesa setelah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pengembaraannya?

 **Pairing:**

Naruto Uzumaki x Naruko Uzumaki

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't in any way, shape or form own Naruto, or any character.

 **Warning:** LEMON, Incest and for 17+

 **A/N:** cerita ini diambil setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4, disini Naruto dan Naruko sama-sama berusia 18.

 **Happy Reading!**

Manik shappire itu memandang dua orang insan yang berbeda gender itu dengan pandangan miris, dua orang itu sepertinya sangat menikmati perjalanan kelompok ini untuk kembali kedesa. Raut wajahnya yang menunjukan rasa kekecewaan yang mendalam itu terlihat jelas saat melihat kedua insan itu.

Uzumaki Naruto, pahlawan perang dari desa Konoha yang berhasil mengalahkan Madara yang telah menjadi Jinchuuriki dari Juubi. Dengan batuan Hokage terdahulu dan Tim Taka yang dipimpin oleh Sasuke, Akhirnya rencana Tsukoyomi permanen itu dapat digagalkan.

Ada satu hal lagi yang harus kita tahu bahwa Naruto mempunyai saudara kembar yaitu Uzumaki Naruko, fisik dan wajahnya persis sekali seperti Naruto. Yang membedakan hanyalah jenis kelamin mereka dan model rambut mereka.

Sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, Naruto merasakan bahwa dia selalu nyaman dan merasa tenang jika berada didekat adiknyadan kadangkala jantungnya selalu saja berdetak kencang setiap kali melihat wajah cantik adiknya itu.

Apa ini yang namanya cinta?

Satu pertanyaan yang selalu berputar diotak Naruto dari dulu hingga sekarang ini, setiap kali dia ingin mencari tahu jawaban tetang pertanyaannya itu dia selalu saja tak bisa menemukan apa yang harus jadi jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

Ini salah.

Benar, ini memang salah. Mempunyai perasaan pada saudara kembarmu sendiri memang benar-benar salah. Kenapa cinta itu tubuh didalam hubungan sedarah? Kenapa Kami-sama menumbuhkan rasa itu dan setiap waktunya semakin dan semakin besar?

Apa dia tidak pantas untuk mempunyai cinta pada seorang wanita? Pemikiran itu terus saja memenuhi pikirannya yang penuh dengan pemikiran negatif, dia hanya tidak habis pikir kenapa harus seperti ini. Dia harus berpikiran positif, dia tak boleh berpemikiran seperti itu karena itu bukan jalannya.

"Kenapa kau melamun, heh?" Naruto langsung mencari suara yang berkesan bertanya padanya itu, dia menengok kearah kirinya ternyata si Inuzuka. Naruto pun tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya dan rasa sedihnya secara bersamaan.

"Hehehe... Tidak hanya saja aku sedang berpikir" senyuman bodoh yang selalu saja bisa menutupi semua apa yang Naruto rasakan saat ini, dia tak ingin orang lain tahu masalahnya termasuk adiknya sendiri.

"Sejak kapan otak kacangmu bisa berpikir?" ejekan dilontarkan dari mulut pemuda yang menunggangi anjing besar senada dengan warna salju itu.

Rasa kesal menggerogoti hatinya "Sialan kau, Kiba! Dan aku juga heran kenapa otak anjing sepertimu bisa ikut dalam perang" Naruto membalas ejekan yang dilontarkan Kiba. Ya, hanya dengan inilah dia bisa menutupi perasaannya sendiri.

Semua orang yang menguikuti perjalanan itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh Kiba dan Naruto termasuk Sasuke yang hanya terkekeh sambil berjalan disamping Naruko. Naruko juga hanya tertawa lepas mendengar itu, tanpa memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya kakaknya rasakan saat ini.

Naruto yang mendengar gelak tawa itu hanya mendesah pasrah, beginilah jika orang yang memberi lawakan gratis didepan banyak orang. Netranya memandang Naruko dan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan tawa mereka yang sangat alami itu.

Tawanya yang terdengar sangat ringan dan riang, wajahnya yang cantik bak bidadari dan mata violet seperti ibunya yang menghipnotis matanya membuat Naruto terpesona tapi dia langsung saja mengenyahkan pemikiran itu, dia lebih tahu bahwa tawanya itu hanya untuk menertawakannya.

Naruto hanya bisa berharap bahwa kedekatan Naruko dan Sasuke hanya satu hari saja, dia tak pernah berharap apapun lebih dari ini. Ya, semoga saja harapan ini bisa didengar oleh Kami-sama.

.

.

.

Seseorang merebah tubuhnya disebuah tempat dimana para patung Hokage terdahulu diukir disana. Rambut pirangnya yang menari-nari karena tertiup angin yang cukup kencang disana, tangannya yang disimpan dibelakang kepalanya sebagai bantalan untuk tidurnya, matanya yang sewarna dengan warna langit siang hari itu sedang memandang langit.

Tapi, sebenarnya pandangan tak pernah menunjukan pemikiran seseorang. Memang dia memandang langit tapi pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana, pandangan sendu terlihat disorot matanya.

Harapan yang beberapa hari yang lalu dia ucapkan pada Kami-sama ternyata tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah terkabul, karena do'a itu hanya membuat mereka berdua semakin dekat saja dan luka dihatinya semakin melebar. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, dia benar-benar tak kuat jika harus terus melihat mereka berdua setiap hari.

" **Inikah Naruto yang aku kenal? Ternyata dia menyerah karena perempuan** " kata sindiran itu membuat pikirannya kembali pada tubuhnya. "Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak" jawabnya singkat, dia sedang tak bernafsu meladeni obrolan dengan seseorang sekarang. Moodnya benar-benar buruk sekali.

" **Setidaknya cerialah sedikit, aku jadi ragu bahwa pahlawan sepertimu bisa seperti ini** " hibur sang Kyubi dari dalam diri Naruto, dia juga tak tahan jika harus melihat hostnya murung setiap hari. "Ck, kau berisik sekali tidak seperti biasanya. Tidur lagi sana" titah Naruto.

Kurama hanya mendengus saat hostnya tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali, dia pun kembali melipat tangannya kedepan dan menyimpan kepalanya dilipatan tangan itu untuk kembali tidur tapi sebelum dia benar-benar pergi kealam mimpinya dia berkata sesuatu " **Jika kau memang benar cinta padanya, beranilah untuk mengungkapkan perasaan itu walaupun kau sudah tahu hasilnya tapi setidaknya itu bisa meringankan bebanmu** "

Mendengar perkataan dari Kurama Naruto sedikit tertegun saat mendengar itu 'Apa benar yang dikatakan Kurama? Tapi jika itu benar maka aku harus mencobanya' dalam hati itu sudah tersulut api semangat untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Naruto langsung bangkit dari acara rebahannya dan berdiri dia ingin menemui Naruko sekarang, dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada sang adik. Dia sudah yakin seratus persen bahwa sekarang adalah waktu yang sangat tepat sekali. Dia pun segera berlari menuju tempat yang ditujunya.

Dia membayangkan bagaimana wajah terkejut Naruko saat dirinya menyatakan perasaannya padanya dan kemudian Naruko menerima perasaannya itu. Membayangkan hal itu membuat Naruto bisa melayang kelangit ketujuh.

Bayangan yang dia idamkan itu sirna seketika, sirna bagaikan sebuah kayu yang terbakar oleh api yang sangat besar. Tak tersisa dan terbang terbawa angin kencang yang hanya menyisakan tempat pembakarannya.

Naruko dan Sasuke sedang berjalan berduaan.

Harapan yang dia gantungkan pada langit, hancur berkeping-keping. Hatinya yang sedang melayang itu sama hancurnya dengan sebuah kaca yang pecah,tak mungkin bisa diperbaiki secara utuh.

Surai pirang itu menghalangi wajah Naruto yang sudah sangat sedih itu, mata birunya merngeluarkan cairan pengantar rasa sedih yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini. Dia benar-benar tak kuat sekarang, perasaan seperti ini lebih sakit daripada terkena besi hitam milik Pain atau Gendoudama milik Madara.

Dia harus pergi darisini. Ya, dia harus menjalankan rencananya itu.

Naruto langsung saja berbalik arah menuju mansion Namikaze yang dia tinggali selama beberapa hari yang lalu, dia merencanakan sesuatu untuk membuat rasa cintanya pada adiknya itu menghilang karena ditelan oleh waktu.

Mengembara

Rencana yang cukup sederhana bukan? Dia ingin melupakan hal itu dengan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya lupa akan sesuatu, dan satu-satunya jalan hanyalah dengan mengembara. Dia juga ingin tahu kenapa Jiraiya selalu mengembara dan sepertinya itu lebih seru ketimbang menjadi Hokage.

Tekadnya sudah bulat, pantang baginya untuk menarik kembali kata-kata ataupun janji yang telah ia buat. Dia berprinsip untuk apa berjanji jika tidak dapat menepatinya apalagi dia itu seorang lelaki, mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya.

Setelah selesai mengepak barang-barang yang akan dia bawa, Naruto pun mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan Fuin besar berwarna merah dan menyimpan barang-barangnya digulungan Fuin tersebut. Dia menyesal kenapa tidak dari dulu dia belajar Fuin penyimpanan?

Naruto membuat handseal dan replika dirinya terbentuk disana "Kau pergi kegedung Hokage dan minta izin pada Baa-chan bahwa aku akan mengembara, kau mengerti?" perintah mutlak yang diberikan pada bunshin itu dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa menolaknya.

Sang bunshin hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan dia pun hilang dalam gumpalan asap tebal, Naruto juga membuat handseal kembali dan seketika dia langsung menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna kuning.

.

.

.

Bunshin yang diperintah oleh Naruto akhirnya bisa sampai digedung Hokage, kemudian dia meminta izin kepada sang penjaga gedung itu agar mau memperbolehkannya masuk. Setelah mendapatkan izin Naruto pun masuk kegedung dimana sang Hokage selalu bekerja.

Naruto mengetuk pintu ruang Hokage, setelah mendapatkan sahutan dari orang yang berada didalam Naruto membukakan pintu ruangan Hokage itu. Dia melihat wanita muda dengan wajah lumayan cantik padahal usianya sudah 50 tahunan lebih yang memakai jubah berwarna hijau, dia adalah Tsunade Senju, sang Hokage kelima; dan seorang wanita dengan menggunakan kimono berwarna hitam sambil menggendong babi berwarna pink, dia adalah asisten dari sang Hokage kelima yaitu Shizune.

"Oh, kau gaki. Tidak biasanya kau datang kesini, ada apa?" tanya Tsunade kepada Naruto "Tidak apa-apa hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" jawab Naruto yang membuat Tsunade dan Shizune terheran-heran.

"Memang apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Tsunade dengan raut wajah bingung "Aku hanya ingin meminta izinmu untuk pergi mengembara" jawab Naruto dengan tenang. "APA?!" teriak Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Kenapa kalian berteriak seperti itu? Suara kalian membuatku tuli tahu" kata Naruto sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya yang terkena suara keras dari dua mulut yang berbeda "Apa kau yakin Naruto? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Bagaimana dengan cita-citamu sebagai Hokage?" kata Tsunade dengan nada tak percaya dengan pemuda didepannya ini.

"Apa wajahku tidak meyakinkanmu, dan soal menjadi Hokage kau bisa memberikan jabatan itu pada Naruko atau si Teme" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Melihat keseriusan diwajah itu sang Hokage kelima itupun percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. "Baiklah aku percaya padamu" kata Tsunade mengambil jeda sebentar "Apa Naruko-chan juga akan ikut?" tanya Tsunade.

 **Deg!**

Hati Naruto langsung berhenti berdetak saat mendengar nama itu, nama yang ingin sekali dia lupakan dalam hatinya "Em, kurasa tidak. Mungkin karena dia sudah memiliki seseorang disini dan bisa menjaganya dari bahaya" kata Naruto sambil berpose berpikir, dia hanya tak ingin tujuan dari pengembaraan ini diketahui oleh orang lain.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau akan pergi selama berapa tahun?" tanya sang Gondaime Hokage "Mungkin sekitar dua tahunan, hehehe..." jawabnya dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Aku izinkan, gaki. Tapi, ingat jaga kesehatanmu" kata Tsunade pada cucunya itu "Baik, Baa-chan. Oh, iya jika Baa-chan bertemu dengan Ruko-chan tolong berikan surat ini, ya? Dan ingat jangan dibaca oleh orang lain" kata Naruto dengan menekan kata diakhir kalimatnya.

"Baik, ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanya Tsunade karena lupa menanyakan hal itu. "Sekarang juga aku berangkat karena aku hanyalah Kagebunshin, Jaa ne Baa-chan" kata Naruto sambil menghilang dengan asap tebal berwarna putih, sementara Tsunade dan Shizune melongo melihat itu.

'Jika itu Kagebunshin, berarti Naruto yang asli sudah pergi dari sini'

.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum saat dia sampai dimakam buatan milik Jiraiya disana ada kunai cabang tiga miliknya, bunga yang terbuat dari kertas pemberian dari Konan dan batu nisan dengan tulisan nama Jiraiya diatasnya. Angin kencang menerpanya sambil membawa ingatan dari sang bunshin.

Beban Naruto serasa hilang seketika, dia sudah lega jika seperti ini meninggalkan sesuatu tanpa beban. Dia sekarang bisa melupakan rasanya pada adiknya sendiri, dan memulai mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Sejak tadi saat dia sampai disini, dia merenung beberapa saat. Naruto seperti mendapatkan suatu pencerahan sebuah kata yang mengubah pandangannya mulai sekarang.

'Seseorang bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan cara yang berbeda dan ditempat yang berbeda, jika memang kau tidak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu maka carilah ditempat yang lain dan cari itu sampai kau mendapatkan apa itu arti sebenarnya dari kebahagiaan'

Seperti itulah kiranya hasil dari renungan yang Naruto dapat, dia setuju dengan hal itu. Jika Naruko sudah bahagia dengan orang lain maka Naruto harus merelakan Naruko agar dia bahagia, walau hatinya yang menjadi korban tapi tak apa jika adiknya itu bahagia.

Naruto segera bersiap-siap untuk memulai pencarian kebahagiaannya serta mengaggumi keindahan dari dunia ini. semua yang Naruto rasakan saat ini hanyalah rasa lega dan rasa bahagia, dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya ini benar. Jika dia tetap berada disana mungkin dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Jubah berwarna merah dengan pola jilatan api berwarna hitam itu berkibar-kibar terbawa angin dan sebuah gulungan besar yang bertengger manis dibelakang punggungnya, Naruto lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan senyuman yang mengatakan bahwa 'Semua akan baik-baik saja'.

.

.

.

 **2 tahun setelah pengembaraan...**

 **Naruko POV**

Dua tahun dia pergi dan dua tahun aku sangat merindukannya, aku tak tahu jika Nii-chan sangat begitu menyayangiku sampai-sampai dia mencintaiku. Betapa bodohnya aku kenapa aku tak bisa mengartikan setiap kali dia memandangku, bagaimana mata biru itu selalu memandangku penuh cinta yang dalam.

Jika saja aku menyadari itu dari awal mungkin dia masih ada disini, Nii-chan kenapa kau malah meninggalkan aku sendirian? Kenapa Nii-chan?

Kau tahu Nii-chan setelah aku membaca surat darimu, aku baru menyadari perasaan Nii-chan padaku dan juga aku pun sama merasakan hal yang sama.

' _To: Naruko-chan_

 _Hai imoutouku yang manis dan cantik, semoga kau baik-baik saja sekarang. Ruko-chan jika kau membaca surat ini maka aku telah pergi jauh dari desa ini. Aku ingin merasakan mengembara seperti si Ero-sennin._

 _Tapi, aku punya alasan lain untuk ini..._

 _Sebenarnya Nii-chan suka dengan Ruko-chan bukan kakak kepada adiknya tapi sebagai laki-laki kepada seorang perempuan, Nii-chan tahu bahwa Ruko-chan lebih memilih si Teme daripada Nii-chan. Memang dia lebih sempurna dimata perempuan, lebih pintar dan lebih keren._

 _Tapi, Nii-chan tahu bahwa hubungan saudara sangat dilarang tapi hanya punya satu permintaan untukmu. Nii-chan berharap suatu hari nanti Ruko-chan menerima Nii-chan sebagai kekasihmu walaupun hanya untuk beberapa menit saja Nii-chan rela asalkan Nii-chan bisa bersamamu. Tapi, harapan hanyalah sebuah harapan, benarkan?_

 _Nii-chan tak pernah berharap bahwa harapan itu terkabul, harapan ini sampai ditanganmu saja Nii-chan sudah senang kok dan menganggap harapan itu sudah terjadi. Tak apa-apa jika memang Ruko-chan membenci Nii-chan setelah membaca surat ini._

 _Tapi, hanya satu pesan untukmu Ruko-chan..._

 _Bebahagialah dengan Sasuke, kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu daripada Nii-chan. Tapi, jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu saat aku kembali maka aku tak akan segan-segan memukul wajah tampan si Teme sampai babak belur._

 _Kurasa sampai disini saja pesan dari Nii-chan. Nii-chan hanya berpesan jaga kesehatanmu, istirahat yang cukup, jangan terlalu banyak memakan ramen dan jaga dirimu baik-baik._

 _Sayonara, aishiteru yo Imoutou-chan_ '

Itulah yang kau tuliskan padaku Nii-chan. Tolong Nii-chan kembalilah...

Aku rindu Nii-chan, aku sayang Nii-chan dan yang terpenting Aku cinta Nii-chan...

Jadi, kembali secepat mungkin. Aku tak bisa hidup jika Nii-chan tidak ada disampingku. Lebih baik aku keluar saja semoga saja aku bisa menemukan hal yang menarik, aku bosan jika harus berada dirumah sendirian.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Didepan gerbang desa Konoha berdiri seorang pemuda berkisaran 18 tahunan dengan rambut pirang yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin apalagi jambangnya yang membingkai sisi wajahnya itu, mata biru sebiru langit siang yang cerah, dan tiga goresan dipipi yang mulai memudar membuat sisi tampan dari pemuda itu muncul menggunakan jubah berwarna merah dengan jilatan api hitam dibagian bawahnya membawa gulungan dibelakangnya.

"Konoha tidak berubah, ya? Masih tetap sama tapi hanya beberapa bangunan saja yang berdiri" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Naruto -nama pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam desa itu tujuannya sekarang adalah makan siang di Ichiraku tempat favoritnya.

Naruto menyungingkan senyumnya menanggapi sapaan dari beberapa orang didesa itu yang masih bisa mengenalinya, dia tidak berubah sama sekali yang berubah hanyalah model rambut yang sedikit panjang dan badannya yang lebih tinggi serta wajahnya yang semakin dewasa.

Senyumannya semakin lebar saat mengingat adiknya 'Apa Ruko-chan sudah menikah dengan si Teme, ya? Atau lebih baik lagi mereka sudah mempunyai anak? Awas kau Teme! Jika kau menurunkan sifat tembokmu pada keponakanku maka aku akan mencingcangmu dengan Rasenshuriken'

Naruto sudah tahu arti bahagia sekarang, setelah mengembara dan menolong beberapa orang yang perlu bantuannya dia baru tahu tentang kata bahagia itu sendiri.

Kau tak perlu memenuhi keinginanmu untuk menjadi bahagia, kau tak perlu melihat bahwa apa yang kau usahakan itu tercapai, tapi bahagia itu sederhana hanya melihat orang terdekatmu bahagia saja seharusnya hatimu juga ikut merasakan rasa bahagia itu. Itulah definisi bahagia yang Naruto ketahui dari perjalanannya.

Dia tak perlu merealisasikan yang dahulu dia inginkan yaitu diterima oleh adiknya, tapi dengan melihat Naruko bahagia dan tersenyum membuatnya bahagia juga. Sebenarnya didalam hatinya yang paling dalam dia masih mengharapkan itu tapi sudahlah biarkan itu terkubur bersama masa lalunya.

Disisi lain...

Naruko keluar dari mansion Namikaze untuk pergi keluar mencari udara segar, dia jenuh jika harus terus berada dirumah apalagi tak adanya seorang Nii-chan kesayangannya disana membuatnya tak betah berlama-lama dirumah.

Mata violetnya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalinya walaupun sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, sosok yang sangat dirindukan olehnya. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca Naruko mulai mempercepat laju jalannya lama kelamaan dia berlari menuju sosok itu setelah dikiranya bahwa sosok itu sudah dapat ia gapai, dia langsung memeluk erat sosok itu sambil terus bergumam "Nii-chan!" dengan nada terisak.

Naruto yang sedang melihat-lihat desa terkejut saat sesuatu menubruknya dari arah depannya, dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Naruto pun melihat apa yang menabraknya dan memeluknya seperti sekarang.

Surai kuning yang diikat twintails itu memeluknya dengan erat, dia tahu siapa yang memeluknya ini "Ruko-chan?" panggilnya.

Dengan wajah yang sudah berderai air mata itu, Naruko mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah Naruto. Violet dan Shappire saling menatap satu sama lain mereka melupakan semua yang berada disekitar mereka.

Naruko langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher kokoh sang kakak dan menangis dileher sang kakak, dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa tapi yang penting bahwa hatinya sekarang bahagia dan rindunya sudah terobati dengan kehadiran sang kakak.

Naruto yang merasakan adiknya memeluknya semakin erat, dia mengasumsikan bahwa sang adik hanya merindukannya karena lama tak bertemu. Naruto pun membalas pelukan itu dengan mengelus punggung Naruko yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Kau kenapa Ruko-chan?" tanya Naruto dalam pelukannya, dia sebenarnya juga sedikit malu karena ini tempat umum dan mereka berpelukan layaknya seorang kekasih apalagi jika si Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruko memeluknya seperti ini maka dia bisa-bisa dibakar dengan Ameterasu, memikirkan itu membuat Naruto sedikit merinding.

"Kenapa Nii-chan meninggalkan Naruko disini? Naruko kesepian disini karena tak ada Nii-chan hiks..." kata Naruko dengan terisak sambil mengeratkan pelukannya lebih erat lagi. "Nii-chan tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Ruko-chan kok, Nii-chan hanya ingin melihat-lihat dunia yang indah ini" jawabnya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kedekatanku dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruko sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata kakaknya itu. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam saat Naruko bertanya seperti itu padanya dia pun mencari alasan yang tepat terlebih dahulu "T-tidak, N-nii-chan h-hanya..." belum ucapan Naruto selesai sebuah benda lunak menabrak bibirnya.

Naruko langsung saja membungkam bibir kakaknya yang sedang menjawab pertanyaannya, dia tahu pasti alasan yang digunakan itu pasti bohong. Dia tak perduli bahwa ini tempat umum, dia hanya ingin membuat sang kakak nyaman.

Naruto terkaget saat Naruko menciumnya didepan umum, dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa tapi ini salah. Dia mencoba untuk menjauhkan wajahnya dari sang adik yang menciumnya tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil karena Naruko menahan wajahnya dengan cara melingkarkan tangannya sendiri dilehernya untuk mencegah wajahnya itu menjauh.

Selama beberapa menit mereka berciuman ditempat umum Naruko pun melepaskan ciumannya, Naruto merasa lega saat Naruko melepaskan ciumannya tapi rasa lega itu harus tercekat ditenggorokannya. Tujuannya untuk melapor kegedung Hokage harus dia tunda karena Naruko malah menyeretnya entah kemana.

.

.

.

Entah dia harus berteriak minta tolong atau mengumpat sekeras-kerasnya? Naruto hanya bisa bergerak tak karuan diranjang dan yang terpenting adalah tangan dan kakinya diikat tali disisi ranjang itu dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang telanjang.

Setelah Naruko menyeretnya, Naruko langsung saja membawa Naruto kekamar, menelanjanginya dan mengikatnya seperti ini. Entah kenapa, perasaan dan instingnya merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak akan terjadi. Apa dia akan disiksa karena apa yang dilakukannya? Atau lebih buruk lagi?

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang terbuka dan terlihatlah adiknya yang hanya menggunakan handuk putih yang melilit didaerah dadanya sampai kepahanya yang mulus itu, jika dilihat-lihat Naruko baru selesai mandi. Naruto langsung sadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan menutup matanya agar dia tak melihat apa yang ada didepannya itu.

Naruko yang melihat kakaknya menutup mata karena dia hanya menggunakan handuk saja tertawa geli tapi tak sampai terdengar oleh Naruto, lalu dirinya menghampiri ranjang dimana sang kakak diikat. Dia ingin menghukum kakaknya ini tapi bukan hukuman yang membuat kakaknya ini tersakiti tapi sebaliknya.

Naruko melihat wajah kakaknya yang sedang menutup matanya dengan raut wajah ketakutan, khawatir dan was-was secara bersamaan. Tangan mulusnya membelai guratan tipis milik Naruto yang sama seperti miliknya "Nii-chan" panggilnya.

Merasa dipanggil dan merasakan sebuah tangan yang mengelus pipinya, mata shappire itu mencoba memebuka matanya. Naruto bisa melihat Naruko yang tersenyum manis padanya "Ruko-chan, pakai dulu pakaianmu" perintah Naruto dan langsung menutup matanya kembali. "Memang kenapa Nii-chan? Apa Nii-chan tidak tergoda dengan tubuhku ini" godanya Naruko.

Mata Naruto langsung saja terbuka saat Naruko mengucapkan hal itu, dia melihat Naruko yang menjilati bibirnya sendiri berniat untuk menggoda. Setelah itu Naruko melepaskan handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Rambut pirang basah yang diikat twinstail, payudara dengan puting pink yang siap dijamah, lekuk tubuh yang menggoda dibalut dengan kulit yang putih itu dan pose yang menggoda itu membuat Naruto semakin panik. Naruko langsung saja menduduki perut Naruto dan yang terpenting mereka berdua sama-sama telanjang sekarang.

"Ruko-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto panik saat Naruko mendudukinya, "Hm, tidak ada. Hanya ingin melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Nii-chan" jawab Naruko dengan senyuman manisnya. "Tapi kita kan saudara, Ruko-chan?" kata Naruto.

"Kau tahu Nii-chan, sebenarnya klan Uzumaki itu memperbolehkan hubungan asmara antara saudara sedarah. Jadi, dengan kata lain kita bisa jatuh cinta pada saudara kandung kita" jawab Naruko, "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Naruto tak ingin membuat hubungan antara sahabat baiknya itu menjadi terputus gara-gara hal ini.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Nii-chan, Dia mendekatiku hanya untuk meminta saran saja agar bisa mendekati Sakura. Jadi, tak perlu khawatir lagi Nii-chan" kata Naruko. Naruko pun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Naruto, kilatan nafsu terlihat dimata violet milik Naruko.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal Ruko-chan?" Naruko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, Naruko memutuskan untuk mencium Naruto.

Naruto hanya menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh adiknya apalagi dia sudah memiliki alasan untuk memiliki perasaan pada adiknya. Naruko menjilati bibir Naruto mengecap rasa bibir Nii-channya tersebut.

Naruto membalas atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruko yaitu membalas jilatan dibibirnya itu dengan jilatan pula dibibir tipis sang adik. Jilatan itu berubah menjadi pagutan mesra yang menentukan siapa yang mendominasi dalam ciuman itu, Naruto mencoba menggigiti bibir bagian bawah milik Naruko.

Naruko yang merasakan tanda bahwa Naruto ingin menjelajahi mulutnya hanya menurut dan dengan segera dia membukakan mulutnya agar Naruto bisa mengeksplorasi mulutnya. Naruto yang merasa ijinnya terpenuhi itu langsung melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut sang wanita blonde itu.

Naruto mencampurkan salivanya dengan saliva milik adiknya, dia mencoba untuk menjelajahi mulut hangat milik adiknya. Dari mulai mengabsen deretan gigi putih milik adiknya sampai menari-nari dengan lidahnya, dia mengikuti itu semua hanya menggunakan insting yang ada karena dia belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini.

Naruko menikmati semua yang dilakukan sang kakak, dia hanya ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya dimasa lalu, kesalahan yang membuat dirinya menjauh dari orang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk mmeperbaiki kesalahan itu.

Naruko melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher sang kakak untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, Naruto hanya bisa berdiam diri saja karena tangan dan kakinya diikat oleh Naruko. Suara desahan tertahan dan decakan lidah terdengar dikamar mansion Namikaze.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya melepaskan ciuman panjang mereka karena kebutuhan akan oksigen sangat diperlukan untuk paru-paru mereka, benang saliva terhubung yang menjembatani kedua bibir saudara kembar itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka menghirup udara untuk paru-paru mereka.

Naruko memegang payudaranya sendiri dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto "Nii-chan, tolong jilat" dengan nada manja yang dia keluarkan, Naruto meneguk ludahnya dan mengangguk cepat. Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Naruto, Naruko pun menyumpal mulut kakaknya dengan payudaranya yang berukuran besar.

Naruto hanya bisa menjilat dan menghisap puting kemerahan yang sudah terangsang itu, dia sebenarnya ingin sekali meremas benda kenyal yang menggantung didada sang adik tapi apa daya tangannya terikat oleh sebuah tali yang berhubungan langsung dengan ranjang yang membuatnya hanya bisa melakukan hal yang dia bisa.

Naruko mendesah saat gigi Naruto menggigiti putingnya yang sudah terangsang itu, dia semakin membenamkan wajah sang kakak yang sedang menghisap payudaranya. Naruto yang wajahnya semakin dihimpit itu hanya memerah menahan rangsangan yang diberikan Naruko 'Apa selembut inikah payudara? Pantas saja si Ero-sennin selalu gemar sekali melihat payudara' batinnya.

Naruko menjauhkan payudaranya dari wajah Naruto yang sedang menikmatinya, raut wajah kecewa terpancar diwajah Naruto. Naruko pun tersenyum dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya yaitu perut Naruto dan mengangkangkan kedua kakinya tepat diatas wajah Naruto. Naruto melihat vagina Naruko yang sedikit basah dan berkedut seperti meminta isi, dia penasaran bagaimana rasa dari cairan itu.

Naruko pun merendahkan pinggulnya membuat vaginanya bisa dijangkau oleh Naruto, Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya agar bisa mencicipi rasa cairan itu. Saat lidahnya menyentuh setitik cairan yang berlumuran disana, saat rasa itu terasa diindra perasaannya dia membatin sesuatu 'Cairan yang memabukan'.

Naruto semakin ingin merasakan cairan itu lagi, dia kembali menjulurkan lidahnya. Sementara Naruko hanya mendesah saat lidah Naruto mengobrak-ngabrik vaginanya, apalagi lidah itu masuk dan bergerak divaginanya. Kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto, tangannya yang dipakai untuk untuk menopang tubuhnya terkepal menahan rasa nikmatnya dan hanya bisa mendesah nama kakaknya.

Naruko akhirnya mencapai klimaks pertamanya, cairannya menyembur dari vaginanya dan membasahi wajah orang yang berada dibawahnya serta jeritan khas wanita yang terdengar dikamar itu. Naruko merasakan gairah seksualnya sedang berada dalam puncaknya melihat kearah bawah, wajah Nii-channya yang berlumuran cairannya semakin membuatnya tergoda untuk segera menerkam kakaknya.

Naruko turun kebawah tempat dimana penis sang kakak mengacung tegak seperti pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Naruko menggenggam kejantanan hangat milik Naruto, dia bisa melihat urat-urat keperkasaan yang menonjol disana. Lalu tangannya bergerak dari bawah keatas dan dia melakukan hal itu secara berulang-ulang membuat Naruto mendesah tak karuan.

Sebuah cairan bening keluar dari lubang kencing Naruto, rasa penasaran muncul diotak Naruko. Dia mencoba menjilati kepala penis Naruto yang seperti jamur itu, rasa asin bercampur manis terasa ditenggorokannya. Naruko mencoba memasukan penis besar itu kedalam mulut mungilnya.

Naruko menghisap penis itu seakan-akan itu adalah lolipop yang siap dihabiskan, kepalanya naik-turun dalam tempo sedang karena penis yang besar itu lumayan susah untuk dihisap. Naruto mendesah keenakan saat adiknya memanjakannya seperti ini, dia tak pernah membayangkan melakukan hal ini dengan adik tercintanya.

Semakin lama hisapan Naruko semakin keras dan membuat penis Naruto mengeluarkan cairan precumnya. Naruto mendesah lebih keras saat hisapan Naruko makin lama semakin keras sepertinya dia akan mencapai orgasmenya.

Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan cairan spermanya dimulut sang adik, nafasnya tak terkontrol karena orgasmenya itu. Mata Shappirenya melihat kearah Naruko dengan mulut yang menampung cairan spermanya, dengan beberapa kali tegukan sperma itu berhasil dia telan.

"Manis, Nii-chan" katanya dengan nada riang, sisa-sisa hasil sperma kakaknya terlihat jelas disudut bibirnya. "Ayo kita ke menu utama Nii-chan" ajak Naruko, Naruto hanya terheran "Menu utama?" beonya dengan nada polos, walaupun dia sudah mengembara selama dua tahun tapi sifat polosnya itu masih saja ada didalam dirinya.

"Iya, aku tahu Nii-chan masih ingin dipuaskan" tubuh Naruto menegang saat pernyataan yang dilontarkan Naruto benar-benar tepat. Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia ingin sekali mengucapkan sesuatu tapi lidahnya tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Naruko menggenggam penis Naruto, dia mengangkat pinggulnya dan menempatkan vaginanya tepat diatas penis yang dipegang olehnya. Dia menurun kan pinggulnya sedikit demi sedikit, kepala penis besar itu baru masuk. Rasa perih dan nikmat terasa disana secara bersamaan.

Naruko menurunkan pinggulnya perlahan-lahan, kedua rasa itu terasa semakin menjadi-jadi. Sedikit air mata tergenang dipelupuk matanya karena menahan rasa perih tapi dia tak memungkiri bahwa rasa nikmat juga terasa begitu nyaman.

 **Blesh!**

Penis Naruto tertancap sempurna dilubang vagina Naruko, Naruko menjerit saat selaput daranya robek dan darah mengalir dari lubang vaginanya. Naruto yang melihat adiknya menjerit kesakitan ingin sekali menolongnya mengurang rasa sakit itu tapi tangannya yang diikat menghambatnya.

Naruto menarik tangannya yang diikat itu sekuat tenaga agar talinya bisa putus, dia terus mencobanya dan terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia bisa memutuskan tali itu. Naruto akhirnya berhasil membebaskan tangannya dari jeratan tali yang menahannya.

Dengan cepat dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan memeluk tubuh telanjang Naruko untuk meredam rasa sakitnya. Naruko yang merasakan bahwa ada orang yang memeluknya membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya. Mata violet itu melebar saat melihat siapa yang memeluknya.

Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya tak memperdulikan tangannya yang sakit akibat terlalu kuat menarik tali itu. Sang wanita blonde hanya memandang khawatir kakaknya, 'Nii-chan, kau pasti memaksakan diri lagi 'kan?' batin Naruko.

"Jika kamu tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, jangan pernah memaksakan dirimu Ruko-chan" kata Naruto sambil memeluk Naruko. Naruko hanya membalas pelukan kakaknya dan berkata "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf pada Nii-chan" kata Naruko menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum maklum "Sebenarnya kamu tidak perlu melakukan hal itu Ruko-chan, aku telah memaafkanmu sebelum kau meminta maaf" kata Naruto mempertahankan senyumannya. Naruko benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, dia beruntung mempunyai kakak pengertian seperti Naruto.

Mata violet itu berkaca-kaca, Naruko langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat seperti tak ingin melepaskannya untuk selama-lamanya. Dia benar-benar bersalah sekarang "Kau kenapa Ruko-chan? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Maafkan aku hiks Nii-chan, gara-gara aku kau menjadi menderita karena perasaanmu sendiri. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Nii-chan hiks" kata Naruko dengan terisak, dia merasa bersalah karena membiarkan kakaknya memendam perasaannya seorang diri.

Naruto mengelus rambut pirang Naruko "Tidak apa-apa yang penting kamu bahagia, Nii-chan juga akan bahagia Ruko-chan" katanya dengan nada lembut. Suara isakan Naruko pun berhenti dan dia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya sendiri, Naruko merasakan penis kakaknya keluar masuk dilubang vaginanya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah adiknya, wajah Naruko yang terlihat kenikmatan karena apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. "Jadi, kau merencanakan ini dari jauh hari Ruko-chan?" tanya Naruto "Akh iyah Niih-chan, akuh merencanakanh ini sebagai tandah minta maafkuh. Jadi, Nii-chan nikmati saja ya?" jawab Naruko yang diselingi desahan.

Lama-lama tempo gerakan pinggul Naruko semakin cepat, Naruto pun sama menggerakan pinggulnya walaupun lambat tapi lumayan membuat Naruko mendesah keenakan. Naruto menuntun tangannya kepayudara besar milik Naruko "Naruko-chan bolehkah aku...?"

"Remas saja Nii-chanh" potong Naruko.

Naruto pun meremas benda kenyal nan besar yang menggantung didada adiknya itu, jari telunjuknya mempelintir puting Naruko yang sudah mengeras itu. Naruko mendesah tak karuan saat putingnya dipermainkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto pun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah payudara yang ada ditangannya itu, dia mulai memasukannya kedalam mulutnya. Naruko hanya terus melakukan aktivitasnya menggeraka pinggulnya dengan cepat karena rangsangan yang diberikan kakaknya.

"Akh- Nii-chanh terush shh-" racau Naruko yang merasakan bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan seperti itu. Vagina Naruko sedikit berkedut dan menjepit penis Naruto tanda ingin klimaks. Naruko semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya untuk mencapai klimaks begitu juga dengan Naruto, dia menggerakan pinggulnya semakin keras sehingga badan Naruko yang berada diatas Naruto terpental keatas dan kebawah.

Merasakan jepitan yang keras dipenisnya Naruto tidak bisa menahan lagi puncak klimaksnya "Ruko-chan Nii-chan keluarh" katanya dengan nada bergetar. "Keluarkan sajah didalamh Nii-chan" kata Naruko sambil menahan desahannya juga.

"Ruko-chan, Nii-chan keluar"

"Nii-chan aku juga keluar"

Setelah meneriakan hal tersebut saudara kembar itupun mengeluarkan cairannya, peluh membasahi badan mereka berdua. Naruto mendekap Naruko yang sepertinya sudah kelelahan "Ruko-chan, kau lelah?" tanya Naruto. "Hah belum Nii-chan, ayo kita ke ronde selanjutnya?" ajak Naruko.

Naruto hanya memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruko 'Apa staminanya tidak habis, ya?' tanya Naruto dalam hati, tapi masa bodohlah dengan itu. "Jika kau berkata begitu, baiklah. Kita keronde kedua" katanya.

Naruto pun mengangkat pinggul Naruko dari tubuhnya, dan melepaskan tali yang mengikat kakinya lalu menunggingkan pantatnya yang masih dalam keadaan menyatu. Terlihat penis Naruto yang masih menancap dilubang kehangatan itu dan lubang anal Naruko yang sedikit berkedut. "Kau siap Ruko-chan?" tanya Naruto, Naruko mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Naruto pun memegang pinggul Naruko setelah itu menggerakan penisnya yang menancap sempurna divagina Naruko dengan tempo sedang, menusukkan penis besar itu diliang segama milik Naruko. Naruko mendesah saat penis panjang itu masuk sepenuhnya kedalam vaginanya.

Tangan Naruto berpindah dari pinggang Naruko kearah dada tempat dimana payudara kenyal itu terabaikan disana, dia meraih payudara besar itu dan meremasnya secara perlahan-lahan menyelaraskannya dengan tempo genjotannya. Tubuh Naruto sedikit membungkuk sehingga menempel dipunggung Naruko. Menjilati punggung putih Naruko yang mulus itu, memberikan beberapa tanda kemerahan yang disebut kissmark disana yang memberitahukannya bahwa tubuh itu miliknya seorang.

Naruto menggenjot vagina itu dengan cepat dan semakin cepat setiap menitnya, bibirnya yang menggerayangi leher putih yang telah diberi kissmark itu dan sesekali dia merangsang titik-titik sensitiv milik adiknya. Sementara Naruko hanya mendesah tak karuan saat dirinya diperbudak oleh nafsunya sendiri.

Naruko hanya bisa menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya itu, dia tak peduli apa kata orang nanti jika adik kakak memiliki hubungan khusus. Dia hanya mengikuti apa kata hatinya, hati memang selalu menuntun seseorang yang tepat untuk dipilihnya.

"Besar, seperti milik Baa-chan" kata Naruto sambil terus meremas payudara yang bisa dibilang lebih dari ukuran untuk remaja seusianya. "Akh- Nii-chan janganh menggodaku sepertih itu" kata Naruko dengan muka memerah menahan rasa malunya.

Naruko merasakan bahwa penis Naruto berkedut seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu "Ruko-chan, aku ingin keluar lagih" kata Naruto dengan suara tertahan "Kita keluar bersama-sama Nii-chan, aku jugah inginh keluar" kata Naruko menyarankan.

Tempo sodokan Naruto divagina milik adiknya semakin cepat dan semakin brutal, beberapa detik selanjutnya dinding vagina milik Naruko menjepit keras milik Naruto yang ada didalam sana. "Nii-chan!/Ruko-chan!" teriakan keduanya melengking keras untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang mereka rasakan.

Sperma Naruto menyembur didalam vagina Naruko yang beberapa menit yang lalu terisi oleh sperma Naruto dan Naruko merasakan bahwa vaginanya sedikit mengembung karena terlalu banyak menampung sperma kakaknya apalagi ada beberapa tetes yang keluar dari pinggir vagina miliknya.

"Nii-chan kau memang hebat" kata Naruko dengan nafas yang terngah-engah, "Kau juga sama Ruko-chan vagina mu sangat sempit sekali tadi" balas Naruto sambil mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam vagina Naruko yang menampung spermanya itu.

"Nii-chan boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Naruko penuh harap, mata biru itu memandang Naruko dengan tatapan heran "Memang apa, Ruko-chan?" tanya Naruto. Lalu Naruko mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Naruto berniat untuk berbisik.

"Tolong masuki lubang belakangku ya, Nii-chan?" pintanya dengan nada menggoda. Mata Naruto terbuka lebar dengan apa yang Naruko katakan. "Kau yakin Ruko-chan?" Naruko hanya mengangguk dan merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur itu, lalu mempertontonkan lubang vagina yang penuh dengan sperma dan lubang anal yang masih kelihatan sempit itu.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya sebentar lalu mendekati sang adik dan memposisikan penisnya tepat didepan lubang anal sang adik "Ruko-chan jika sakit bilang, ya?" kata Naruto. Naruko mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Naruto pun menyiapkan penisnya yang masih tegak itu kelubang belakang milik adiknya, lalu dia mendorong sedikit penisnya agar bisa masuk tapi beberapa kali dicoba pun hanya sedikit yang masuk karena sempitnya lubang anal yang masih perawan itu.

Dengan sekali hentakan keras lubang anal itu akhirnya bisa dimasuki oleh penis besar Naruto, Naruko menjerit kesakitan saat rasa panas melanda bagian bawah tubuhnya. Naruto merapatkan kaki Naruko kesisi tubuh Naruko dan menciumnya untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya, sehingga lubang anal itu melahap semua penis Naruto.

Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan irama sedang karena pasti sakit kalau harus langsung tempo cepat. Naruko semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan sang kakak, Naruto melayani Naruko dengan sepenuh hati.

Naruto mempercepat tempo genjotannya dilubang anal adiknya karena lubangnya yang melebar karena dimasuki oleh penis Naruto dan kakinya yang mengangkang itu. Entah kenapa rasanya lebih enak mempenetrasi Naruko dari lubang bagian belakang daripada yang depan.

Naruko mendesah dalam ciumannya, dia bahagia saat kakaknya bisa melayani nafsunya yang begitu memuncak itu. Suara decakan saliva dan lidah yang saling menari satu sama lain membuat kamar mereka berdua semakin panas. Lubang sang adik menyempit pertanda dia ingin klimaks.

Dia merasakan penis sang kakak membesar dari biasanya, penis itu sudah siap melesatkan semua yang sudah terkumpul disana.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto dan Naruko mengalami orgasme mereka yang ketiga kalinya. Naruto menanamkan benihnya dilubang anal Naruko sedangkan Naruko membasahi seprai kasur tempat mereka tidur. Setelah tiga ronde berturut-turut tanpa istirahat, mereka pun langsung ambruk.

Naruto memeluk Naruko dari depan menyalurkan rasa bahagianya karena akhirnya cintanya kepada sang adik bisa terbalaskan. "Ruko-chan sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini untuk meminta maaf kepadaku" kata Naruto yang sedikit bersalah juga menyetubuhi adiknya sendiri.

Naruko tersenyum saat Naruto mengatakan hal tadi, tangan mulusnya membelai pipi tan sang kakak "Nii-chan tak perlu bersalah seperti itu, seharusnya aku yang merasa bersalah karena telah mengabaikan Nii-chan selama ini. aku baru tahu perasaan diriku sendiri saat Nii-chan meninggalkanku" kata Naruko.

"Maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu dua tahun yang lalu" kata Naruto menyesal "Tidak apa-apa Nii-chan, Nii-chan sekarang sudah kembali dan itu membuatku bisa bahagia kembali" kata Naruko sambil menghibur kakaknya.

"Nii-chan sepertinya beberapa bulan kedepan kita akan memiliki anggota keluarga yang baru" kata Naruko. "Ya, dan aku tidak sabar untuk memiliki anggota baru itu" kata Naruto sambil membelai pipi adiknya.

"Ayo, tidur Ruko-chan ini sudah terlalu malam. Dan karena kamu, aku tak bisa kekantor Hokage untuk melapor" perintah Naruto sambil menaikan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka "Ya, Nii-chan. Oyasuminasai" kata Naruko yang langsung terlelap dalam tidurnya karena kelelahan.

Naruto mengeratkan tanpa membalas ucapan selamat tidur dari adiknya sekaligis adiknya itu, dia hanya menjawabnya didalam hati saja 'Oyasuminasai, Ruko-chan' batin Naruto dan langsung terlelap tidur dan masuk kealam mimpi mereka masing-masing

 **The End**

Yoyoyo!

Saya kembali lagi hehehe...

Hm, maaf ya! Saya mengupdatenya tidak sesuai jadwal yang dikasih kemarin soalnya yang The Protector masih 25% dalam tahap pengerjaan. Jadi, saya memberikan fic lemon lagi deh.

Ini Fic terpanjang yang pernah saya buat lho...

Kemarin ada yang komplen pada saya karena katanya saya bermasalah dengan salah satu pairing. Saya akan jawab, saya tidak pernah bermasalah dengan suatu pairing apapun. Saya hanya menuliskan ide itu untuk menyukseskan jalannya fic ini, kalau memang kalian bermasalah dengan itu gak baca juga boleh kok gak rugi pada saya.

Oke, menurut kalian ini hot atau tidak? Tinggalkan direview aja...

Ada saran? Saya akan tampung semua. Dan yang bilang translate-an, tuh saya udah buat versi saya sendiri jadi gak perlu deh ngehina karya orang sebegitunya...

Salam dari Author mesum ini...

Who's Next?

 **.::SEE YOU IN NEXT TIME::.**

 **.::ALDY KUSNADY LOG OUT::.**


End file.
